La ultima borrachera
by lavi-chan de Uzumaki
Summary: Charles se divierte con los efectos que el alcohol etilico en sus conquistas, pero despues de seguir a un rubio hasta su departamento y tomar un extraño coctel, alguien mas se divertirá a costa de él. Pesimo Summary pasen y lean. Advertencia: relación chicoxchico/slash/yaoi


Después de haber encontrado la primera parte de este fanfic y de haber visto la película (otra vez) decidí publicarlo.

Dedicado especialmente a Road-chan muchas gracias por dejarme ver la película en tu casa después de que la sacaran de la cartelera QwQ, también va para Shion-nee-chan y Sai-chan, porque siempre me animan a escribir n.n

Disclaimer: X-men y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.

Advertencia: contenido romántico entre chico y chico.

Bueno sin más que decirles los dejo leer en paz.

* * *

Esto era el colmo del cinismo, Erick no aguanto más ver a Charles seduciendo a su nueva conquista, un rubio de unos veintipocos, que por lo visto estaba más que dispuesto a irse a la cama con él.

En esta pequeña búsqueda por mutantes lucharan junto con ellos el judío había sido testigo de muchas otras víctimas de Xavier, altos, bajos, menudos, corpulentos, rubios, morenos, incluso pelirrojos, chicas y chicos, aquel hombre que tenía enfrente no hacía distinción alguna, siempre y cuando fueran atractivos a sus ojos, pero por Dios, esto había sobrepasado el límite del su paciencia, bastaron unas cuantas miradas entre el rubio y el castaño para que este ultimo estuviese encima de aquel desconocido, ¡se estaban tragando a ellos mismos!, después de un rato se calentaron las cosas y agh ¿Qué acaso no se podían buscar un hotel?. Erick no aguanto más y salió de aquel bar.

Erick Lensherr generalmente era impaciente, pero había permanecido allí porque ante todo estaba su orgullo y no iba dejar que Charles se diera cuenta de la molestia que le causaba verlo filtreando, además de que generalmente a estas alturas el estúpido gigoló que tenía enfrente se había ido con su conquista en busca de un lugar más privado, y obviamente que su orgullo lo mantenía hasta entonces, pero esta vez no pudo soportarlo.

Ya en la habitación Erick estaba solo sentado al borde de la que era su cama volteando inconscientemente cada cinco minutos a ver la puerta por un ya largo rato, al descubrirse haciendo esto no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿qué era lo que esperaba? ¿Qué de pronto Charles entrará aún borracho y caliente y se le aventará encima, que le leyera la mente y acepara hacer todas las cosas que se le cruzaban por los pensamientos? ¿Y por qué estaban esos pensamientos en su mente?, estúpido Charles, ya le estaba pegando lo gay.  
-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí esperando a Charles como quinceañera enamorada? ¡Es todo me voy a dormir! –

Erick se dirigió hacia la maleta que había traído consigo, saco de allí una pijama azul y procedió a cambiarse, estaba por ponerse la parte superior de su ropa de dormir cuando al fin se abrió la puerta y tras de ella entro Xavier, ambos hombres se quedaron estáticos al percatarse de la presencia del otro mirándose mutuamente, el judío noto algo raro en la forma en que lo veía su amigo, no lo hacía sentir del todo incomodo, incluso podía decir que había algo en esa mirada que le gustaba entonces se atrevió a mirar al telépata a los ojos, pero primero disfruto de la totalidad de su rostro, estaba a punto de dar un paso hacía aquel rostro angelical pero…

-jajá ¿te gusta lo que ves? /hip/… porque a mí sí – dijo Charles rompiendo el silencio y la atmosfera que se creaba.

El polaco se quedo en donde estaba y sonrió burlonamente -hmp, se nota y solo disfruto de la cara de idiota que traes –respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿te estabas preparando para recibirme? /hip/ - señalo con la cabeza y se embobo, sin disimularlo ni un poco, con el marcado abdomen de su compañero de viaje.

-jajá… solo yo… tenía calor- respondió sin pensar

Charles se acerco, cerrando la puerta y tropezando con sus propios pies, pero manteniendo aquella actitud suya que lo describía como un gigoló profesional, llegando a una distancia peligrosa – si quieres yo te puedo ayudar con el calor – le dedico una sonrisa lasciva antes de ir anulando la distancia entre los dos, poso sus manos sobre el pecho lleno de cicatrices que evidenciaban la dura vida que había tenido el polaco, entreabrió los labios, una clara invitación para su amigo que estaba más que hipnotizado por su presencia, aspirando el aroma de whisky, cerveza y algo más que emanaba de la boca del castaño, inconscientemente cerró los ojos preparándose para darle un beso y se sorprendió al sentir que éste retiraba deslizaba las manos de su pecho y dejaba caer todo su cuerpo sobre él, quedando ambos tumbados sobre la cama de Charles

-Eres un idiota Charles- susurro molesto el mutante de poderes magnéticos.

-pero aún así… me quieres- le respondió Charles de la misma forma, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-si claro, como no – replica enfadado Erick al tiempo que con muy poca delicadeza hace a un lado a su compañero de viaje y se va a su cama, ya estaba bajo las cobijas cuando escucho un ruido

-/paz/- el polaco escucho como el telepata azoto en el suelo

-ouch- se quejó el castaño para después invadir la habitación con carcajadas

-¿qué te sucede Charles? – pregunta el polaco enojado, tratando de esconder su preocupación, resignado al no recibir respuesta sale de la comodidad de su cama para ver que le sucedió al que se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo.

-me caí – contestó cuando tuvo enfrente a Erick, se levantó ignorando la mano extendida frente a él, una vez de pie se tambaleaba , estaba a punto de caer, otra vez, pero unas manos lo sostuvieron firmemente por la cintura cruzaron sus miradas, Charles movió las manos y las poso en los hombros desnudos del polaco, tocar su piel lo impulso a querer algo mas, no se resistió y lo beso, el contacto con aquellos carnosos labios que tanto había deseado era al fin posible y era aun mejor de lo que se imaginaba, la experiencia adquirida en la universidad, Oxford, que tanto presumía el americano, se hacía evidente, sin embargo Charles se separo al tener aquella molesta costumbre de respirar, se deslizo deshaciendo el abrazo quedando sentado sobre su cama, Erick bajo a la altura del telépata y comenzó a quitarle el saco, luego a desabotonarle la camisa, mientras tanto compartían besos hambrientos, el polaco bajo posándolos ahora en el cuello de su amante, continuaba bajando hasta que un movimiento brusco de parte de Xavier lo interrumpió, lo siguiente que vio fue cómo éste entraba al baño cerró la puerta y se le escucho vomitando. Erick se preguntaba qué demonios era aquello, en otras ocasiones había visto a Charles ingerir muchísimo más alcohol del que había bebido esta noche y ni siquiera se mareaba, sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero eso era todo, recordó el aroma que despedía su boca whisky y cerveza, lo que habían bebido en el bar, pero había algo más, tal vez el rubio aquel tenía "cosas" para divertirse aún más, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que ningún ruido provenía del baño -¿Charles? – pregunto mientras tocaba la puerta del baño, al no recibir respuesta alguna abrió a prisa encontrándose al castaño durmiendo en el piso, su respiración era normal por lo que sintió alivio, verlo así le hizo pensar que se veía… lindo, suspiro.

Qué más daba que se repitiera mil veces que aquel universitario era un niño mimado, presuntuoso y que se distrajera con cuanto rostro/cuerpo hermoso que se encontrara y fuera inmediatamente a coquetearle en la primera oportunidad, esto no le ayudaba a superar el hecho de que le gustara, lo contemplo un rato más hasta que se percato que estaba temblando, el suelo debía de estar helado, lo tomo entre sus brazos procurando no despertarlo, lo dejo en la cama y lo arropo; acto seguido el se fue dormir, sin embargo estuvo dando vueltas en la cama alrededor de una hora, no podía dormir, se volteo una vez más viendo directamente hacia donde dormía Xavier, notó un leve temblor, seguramente seguiría con frio considero sus opciones y opto por meterse en la cama de Charles para brindarle calor, ambos quedaron de frente, cara a cara, de repente el telépata se movió y termino abrazando al Lensherr, estando más que seguro de que el castaño estaría bien, se dejo llevar por Morfeo llegando tranquilamente al mundo de los sueños.

Después de un par de horas Charles comenzó a despertarse, a pesar de que durmió por muy poco tiempo había descansado tan bien como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta que estaba en el hotel, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, lo que a continuación percibió fue el sabor a vomito en su boca. Lo último que recordaba era una imagen del inodoro y después se despertaba aquí, poso sus índice y corazón sobre sus sienes, el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a intensificarse conforme se hacía consciente de su realidad, de pronto una imagen llego a su mente, era él besándose con… ¿Erick? ¿Lo había soñado?, algo a su lado comenzaba a moverse, pero no era cualquier cosa era alguien y no era cualquier persona era su mejor amigo: Erick Lensherr

-ah, ya despertaste- dijo tranquilamente el hombre que se encontraba recostado a su lado, con una sonrisa en labios.

Después de captar las burlas que pensaba el polaco, Charles reclamo - ¡podrís dejar de pensar tan fuerte! –

Sin embargo esto solo sirvió para que su tortura continuara –"jajá y pensar que presumes de tu amplia "experiencia" en Oxford a cada rato" –

Charles seguía con los dedos sobre las sienes para calmar el dolor que le producía escuchar los pensamientos de su mejor amigo.

Después de una ronda más de burlas y miradas asesinas el polaco se compadeció del castaño -¿café? – ofreció levantándose de la cama para cambiarse y salir en busaca del liquido. Xavier acepto a regañadientes tal vez no había sido tan buena idea tomar ese exótico coctel que le había ofrecido el rubio la noche anterior, por algo se había quedado dormido cuando comenzaba la acción… los recuerdos comenzaban a desfilar lentamente Erick marchándose del bar, él pidiéndole al rubio ir a un lugar más privado, dirigiéndose al apartamento del rubio, la imagen de ellos dos brindando con aquel extraño coctel, el rostro del rubio al quedarse dormido, el inodoro de la habitación en la cual estaban hospedados y luego él en la cama con Erick, ¿cómo había llegado a la habitación? ¿Y al baño? ¿Estaba vomitando? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo durmiendo con Erick?, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por recordar, tenía la sensación de que olvidaba algo importante, pero por mas empeñó que ponía simplemente no recordaba.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció Erick con dos humeantes cafés, le entrego uno a su mejor amigo que enseguida dio un trago, seguía pensando en la laguna mental cuando se percato de que el judío le miraba intensamente

-¿No recuerdas? – le preguntó y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, Charles estaba por responder cuando una imagen llegó a su mente: ¡Erick y él besándose!,

-"así que no había sido un sueño" – pensó el telépata y un intenso carmesí invadió sus labios, miro en dirección a su amigo que tenía una sonrisa divertida – "¿a caso esa imagen vino de ti?" – ahora ni siquiera podía diferenciar entre su mente y la del polaco, volvió a dar un enorme trago a su café esperado que la cafeína le ayudara a despejar su mente.

Sin embargo el universitario sintió como si su mente fuera una licuadora, cerro fuertemente los ojos, la imagen del beso se iba transformando bajo sus parpados , se repetía, cambiaba de su perspectiva a la que debía de ser la de Erick, , las imágenes se comenzaron a cobrar vida, a moverse: sin duda era un recuerdo, aquel beso sucedió. El castaño abrió los ojos rápidamente encontrándose con la mirada judía clavada en la suya, tal vez haya sido por el poder magnético que éste poseía que Xavier sintió la inmensa necesidad y el deseo de anular la distancia que existía entre ambos, de tocarlo y… probarlo, ambos comenzaron a moverse y su deseo fue concedido, pero ya no era solo su deseo, también era el de Erick, lo sabía por la forma posesiva y sensual en que lo tomo por la cintura, al igual que sus labios, era evidente que no solo quería poseer su boca, quería, deseaba y más que otra cosa necesitaba el cuerpo del egresado de Oxford.

A estas alturas la ropa no hacía otra cosa que estorbar por lo que la abandonaron en un rincón del cuarto, sin nada que les impidiera explorar libremente lo que tenían enfrente, sus manos ansiosas tocaban cada rincón, deteniéndose en los lugares específicos que arrancaban gemidos al contacto, provocando el placer que tantas veces habían deseado hacer sentir.

-Charles…- susurro el polaco en el oído del aludido deslizando sus dedos entre su cabello sedoso – Charles… - Erick no podía dejar de pronunciar su nombre agitadamente mientras se dirigían al éxtasis; se había negado tanto tiempo a creer que lo amaba que aun dudaba, pero los labios, el cuerpo y las reacciones del universitario le decían que esto era real, él lo amaba

-claro… ah… que… te… te amo… ah… - por supuesto Xavier le había leído la mente, pero que mas daba que infringiera dentro de sus pensamientos, ahora mismo Erick hacia lo mismo con el cuerpo del castaño, aquellos cuerpos calientes solo podrían terminar fusionándose en uno.

Durante la madrugada las cuatro paredes de la habitación fueron testigos de la pasión desenfrenada expresada por medio de caricias ardientes, palabras dulces, besos demandantes y gemidos al por mayor haciéndose más sutiles conforme el astro mayor se abría paso en el horizonte anunciando un nuevo día.

En el exterior de la recamara la ciudad comenzaba poco a poco a ponerse en movimiento, niños a las escuelas y adultos a trabajar; pero eso era algo totalmente ajeno a la pareja de mutantes que después de entregarse con pasión desenfrenada se dejaban llevar a las tierras e Morfeo, posteriormente irían en busca de otro mutante, pero por ahora eso no era lo importante porque Charles amaba a Erick y Erick amaba a Charles, lo mejor de todo es que ambos lo sabían y hacían lo mejor que se podía hacer en estos casos: amarse desinhibidamente.

FIN

* * *

Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo tanto como yol o hice al escribirlo, si te tomaste la molestia de llegar hasta aquí ¿me regalarías un review para saber que te pareció? ¿Por favor?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
